Big, Blue Bear
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot. Dustin, Kaylee and the Dino Thunder team go to a carnival. Dustin wins a bear for Kaylee, and soon learns that it's bigger than she is. How will the small Green Ranger react, and why does everyone think it's going to eat her?


**A/N:** What can I say? I was bored and this came into my head. It didn't help that I had the bear sitting next to me as I wrote.

This story takes place right after the Dino Thunder/ Ninja Storm teamup in A Shade of Green by Always Have A Little Faith.

I do not own any of the characters except for Kaylee, but you guys probably already know this by now.

Read and don't forget to review!

* * *

"C'mon Dustin, you can totally do this!" Kaylee cheered as her boyfriend threw another ball into the net.

"Alright, one more to go," the vendor smiled, putting the final basket ball in front of Dustin. "If you get this in, you can win any one of the giant stuffed toys."

The vendor pointed to the shelf behind him, where dozens of giant stuffed animals were hanging, just waiting to go home with different families. Kaylee's eyes widened as she searched for her favourite one. Dustin saw this and smiled as he grabbed the ball.

"One more shot, eh?" he asked, smirking to himself as he aimed his throw. "No problem."

Dustin gently threw the ball, and it landed into the net. The vendor smiled, picking up the three balls as he announced Dustin as the winner.

"WE HAVE A WINNER OVER HERE!" he called to the whole park, making Dustin blush slightly. "WINNER, WINNER, WINNER!"

"Which toy do ya want, Kayl?" Dustin asked.

Kaylee smiled as she looked at all the animals she could choose. It was a tossup between the big blue bear and the frog. Kaylee finally decided to take the bear, it was much bigger, and she could annoy Kira with it endlessly.

"Big, blue and fuzzy!" Kaylee smiled, pointing to the bear and jumping excitedly as the vendor pulled the bear off the shelf. He handed the bear to Kaylee, but when the blonde tried to hold it, she found she couldn't.

"Maybe I should have stuck with the smaller toys," Dustin laughed, taking the bear for her. "This one is bigger that you are."

"It is not!" Kaylee protested, hugging her boyfriend and thanking him for the gift. Dustin frowned, holding the bear up so it's feet where on the ground and it was standing straight. He looked from the bear, to Kaylee and noticed that not only was it larger than she was, but it was about an inch taller as well.

"Kayl, it could eat you," Dustin laughed.

Kaylee frowned and grabbed the bear from Dustin, holding it in her arms, with its face looking out to the crowd of people at the carnival.

"I don't care. Insectosaurus will never eat me," Kaylee said before taking off. Dustin looked to where she was going, and saw Kira and Conner were straight ahead of her. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she had in mind, but it did take someone a little taller to help her get there.

"Kayl, you're going run into someone... or worse, something!" Dustin called, but it was too late, Kaylee had already run into a couple, breaking them apart.

"Sorry!" Kaylee called when she realised what she had done. "Carrying a wide load! Please be patient!"

Kaylee looked up to her bear, staring at the back of its head.

"You know, you would be much more useful if you came with a horn! But there's probably enough room in your head to... OOF!"

Kaylee barely felt the impact as she ran into something hard. Fortunately for her, Insectosaurus acted as an airbag, and she was unharmed in the accident.

"GERROF ME!" someone called from behind the bear. Kaylee frowned, trying to figure out where she heard that voice before.

"OH, KIRA!" Kaylee smiled, backing up as to not squish the yellow Dino Ranger. "I found you!"

"Ya think..." Kira said, trying to look around the bear to glare at her friend, but the toy was too large, and because of the way Kaylee was holding it, with her hands under the bear's arms, she couldn't even see a small piece of Kaylee. To her, she had been run over by a walking, talking, blue bear. "Wow, did that thing eat you?"

"Why do people think it's going to eat me?" Kaylee asked.

"Because that thing is bigger than you," Conner laughed, taking the bear from Kaylee so he could see her. "Where did you get it from?"

"That would be my doing," Dustin muttered as he approached the group, taking the bear from Conner and sitting it down on the ground so it was leaning against his leg. "I won a game."

"I can see that," Kira frowned. "You do realise this means I won't be getting a decent night's sleep for a while."

"And why is that?" Dustin asked. Kaylee's hand shot it the air, almost throwing her off balance as she waited desperately to answer the question.

"Yes, Kayl," Conner laughed.

"Okay, well you see, Tori's outta town for a bit looking for a place to start her business, and she doesn't want me to stay home alone while I do all Ranger business thing, so she asked Kira if I could stay with her. Kira said yes and her mom said yes so I'm spending the next week and a half with Kira, in the same room, starting tonight."

"Kira, you're doomed," Dustin laughed, patting the small girl on the shoulder as he and Conner laughed.

"Shut up," Kira frowned, looking over at Conner. "You're the one who's going to have to deal with tired me."

"Why don't you ever pick on Ethan, or Dr. O?" Conner groaned. "Why is it always me?"

"Because she loves you!" Kaylee giggled, earning herself a nudge in the ribs from the yellow Ranger. "Ow! Hey, what did I tell you about hitting when I speak the truth?"

"Not too," Kira smirked.

"Then why did you?" Kaylee asked.

"Because it's fun," Kira smiled. "Oh, and it's _not_ true."

"Just admit it, Kir," Kaylee giggled, poking her friend in the ribs. "You like him. You really, really like him."

"I'm dating your ex at the moment," Kira reminded the green Ranger. "You might wanna be careful about what you say."

"No using the ex card!" Kaylee frowned. "It's not fair! One more cheap shot like that and I'm totally playing the Tori card!"

"I'll have the bear eat you before you can do that," Kira smirked, grabbing the bear from the ground and holding it.

"You can't do that," Kaylee said. "It's bigger that you too!"

Kira stood the bear up straight and Kaylee frowned when she saw Kira was, in fact, slightly taller than the bear.

"I forgot about that..." Kaylee groaned.

Kira made the bear growl at Kaylee, before shoving it in her face. Kaylee screamed as she tried grabbed the bear, but fell over backwards, landing on her butt on the ground as Kira once against stuffed the bear in her face.

"It's eating me! HELP!" Kaylee yelled, pushing the bear back.

"Kira," Dustin laughed, taking the bear back. "Don't eat her."

"I'm not," Kira smirked. "The bear is."

Kaylee looked up at her friend, hurt that she would let a bear eat her. She began to pout and gave Kira the puppy eyes she knew the dirty blonde couldn't resist.

"Aw," Kira cooed, leaning over to give her friend a hug. "I'm sorry, it was too tempting."

Kaylee pulled away and jumped up from the ground. She grabbed her bear... and dropped it. She tried again, and dropped it.

"Here!" Kaylee said, giving the bear to Dustin and grabbing his arm. "I'm going home."

"Kayl!" Kira called after her, knowing the blonde was only pretending. "You can't go home. You don't have the keys!"

"My home!" Kaylee told her, turning back to look at Kira and sticking her tongue out. "I no wants to live with you anymore."

"Aw, Kayl," Kira laughed. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't uneat me," Kaylee frowned. "I thought you were a vegetable!"

"I am, the bear ate you," Kira said.

"Bad vegetable!" Kaylee scolded, ignoring Kira. "Vegetables don't eat other human beings."

"Bears do!" Kira reminded her. By now, there was a huge distance between the two girls, and they were shouting at each other from across the park. Many people were giving them strange looks, but was definitely wasn't the first time this happened.

Dustin heard his watch beep and knew it was time for him to go home.

"Kayl, I gotta go," he smiled. "My sister's making for turkey dinner tonight, and I don't wanna miss it!"

"Okay," Kaylee said, kissing him before he ran off. "Thanks for the bear!"

"No problem," he said, kissing her back. "I hope you like it."

"I love it," Kaylee answered. "I'll see ya tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, I'll pick you up after class!" Dustin called from his car. Kaylee nodded and waved goodbye, before turning to Kira and Conner, who were now standing beside her.

"He ditched," she told them.

"Yep, and he left you with Insectabore," Conner said. Unfortunately, he mispronounced the name of the bear, and Kaylee hit him with it. "OW! Hey! How the hell can you smack me with the big bear, but you can't lift it?"

"Same way Insectasaurus can eat me," Kaylee told him.

Kira heard her mother's car horn and turned to the parking lot. She saw her mother's car waiting by the entrance and looked over at Kaylee.

"We gotta go, munchkin," she said, picking up the big bear.

"Okay," Kaylee smiled, following her best friend, before realising they were leaving Conner alone. Ethan and Dr. O had left about an hour before, when they claimed the rides had gotten boring, and Dustin was already out of the parking lot. "Aw, you're gonna leave him alone like that?"

"Yeah, he's got a car, he can drive himself home," Kira frowned.

"Alright, but it's not a good start to forever," Kaylee teased, skipping ahead.

Kira rolled her eyes before yelling to the green Ranger.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"That's what Tori said," Kaylee said in a sing-song voice as she approached the car. "Hi Mrs. Ford."

"Hi Kaylee," Mrs. Ford smiled. "So your parents are okay with you staying here for the week?"

Kaylee bit her lower lip and turned away slightly. She had forgotten that Mrs. Ford didn't know her parents had passed away.

"Mom, why would she be with us if they were against it?" Kira asked, trying to end the conversation. Mrs. Ford turned to her daughter and noticed the huge bear.

"Wow..." was all she could say.

"Yeah... um, do you have room for one more?" Kaylee asked.

"If Kira sleeps on the couch," Mrs. Ford laughed. "But I'm sure we can squeeze this big guy in."

"Good luck with that," Kira groaned as she tried getting the bear into the passenger seat of the car, but the head was too big to fit properly, so both she and Kaylee had to shove it in.

Mrs. Ford jumped back in her seat when the bear nearly hit her. As Kaylee and Kira got into the back seats, she looked back at Kaylee and frowned.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" she asked the blonde. "Why on earth would you need this big toy to cuddle with?"

Kaylee looked over at Kira and smiled before turning to Mrs. Ford.

"It's blue."

Mrs. Ford gave Kaylee a strange look, then Kira when she noticed her daughter laugh and high five the girl.

"I'll never understand you two," she sighed.

"Oh, just wait until Kaylee starts talking," Kira smiled. "You might wanna borrow the Kaylee speak dictionrary Tori, Dustin and I are working on."

"The... you know what, I'm not going to ask," Mrs. Ford frowned. "Just so long as this big guy leaves with you."

She patted the bear on the stomach, making its beanie stuffing fly out everywhere.

"NO!" Kaylee called, reaching over the seat and hugging her bear. "It's bleeding! Hurry up, we have to get home and get it into surgery before it dies off blood loss! Kira, can you sew?"

Kira shook her head and laughed as she caught her mom's scared face.

"Damn it!" Kaylee frowned. "I guess it's all up to me! Don't worry Insectosaurus, you'll be okay!"


End file.
